So Cold
by Luna Lockser
Summary: "You're so cold but you feel alive" brotp based songfic


**Hey Puddin's. Long time no write. I was supposed to be working on a multi-chapter gruvia story, and I'm almost done with that one but this one accidentally wrote itself while I was listening to Pandora. As you can tell by now I'm OBSESSED with the BroTP and progression and Gajeel and Juvia.**

 **Song: So Cold by Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

 _Crowded streets all cleared away_

 _One by one_

It was a gift of being from a notorious guild, and also the curse of rain that had people scattering from the streets when Kurogane and Ameonna walked through Oak town. But neither paid any attention; both were too used to isolation already.

 _Hollow heroes separate_

 _As they run_

As their jobs got darker and more violent, the pair got to see how fragile allegiances could be, even those who claimed to stand by some moral code would abandon each other when they realized they were close to losing. They learned never to trust, even their own fragile friendship tittered on the edge.

 _You're so cold_

 _Keep your hand in mine_

But they had found their own small treaty. They bonded in their pain and hatred and soon were as close to friendship as they had been in years.

 _Wise men wonder while_

 _Strong men die_

They had seen how their master would sit in his office, planning attacks and sending his soldiers out to battle, sacrificing who he had to in order to win, punishing any who dared to fail. But they couldn't leave, not when they had fought too long to get to the top, not when they had created a place for themselves.

 _Show me how it ends_

 _It's alright_

Both knew that this would end in a painful death. They would keep fighting until they were beaten or their bodies would give out. But that was fine with them, as long as they would go out fighting, as long as they could hold off their pain as long as possible

 _Show me how defenseless_

 _You really are_

Only after years of working together would they allow each other to see their softer parts. The children locked inside that had been abandoned and left to fend for themselves. The hurt souls who knew no other way of comfort than to lash out at the world around them. These moments were only shared few times, but they were enough for the two to bond.

 _Satisfied and empty inside_

 _That's alright_

 _Let's give this another try_

The pain they brought others alleviated their own suffering a bit, but it did nothing to fill the need for love. And the two were fine with that. Love had hurt them in the past. Parents who left, people who could never understand deciding it was too much to try to fix them. People who only saw broken, gloomy, dark souls and decided they were not worth the effort. The two decided they would never undergo that pain again. With every job that passed, they had a new attempt to alleviate the agony in their souls, a new try to hurt someone else for a change.

 _If you find your family_

 _Don't you cry_

Then they had been beaten, and joined the guild that had trumped them; Fairy Tail. They were going to make this family work, or at least they hoped it would. But first, they would have to lay their pasts behind them. They would have to stop mourning for the children in the past.

 _In this land of make believe_

 _Dead and dry_

Never would they have imagined they could find the light. All they had ever dreamed for themselves was lives of desperate hunger, of desperate fighting and surviving. But apparently, they were allowed to try for a life of joy. It seemed as though they were living in someone else's life for a bit.

 _You're so cold_

 _But you feel alive_

And though they were still fighting, suddenly they felt something foreign; hope. They felt the rush of uncertainty. There was a new way to live now, for the future. Never had they felt so much promise before.

 _Lay your hands on me_

 _One last time_

The past would be left where it belonged, in the furthest parts of their minds. For now, they could focus on how to make themselves better, how to find the love they were so desperately searching for. To find a place where the pain could no longer touch them

 _Show me how it ends_

 _It's alright_

Suddenly there was another option for their futures. They could be happy, they could have everything they never thought they could. The pair was shocked to find out the option of a family was available again. And for the first time in forever, they were ok with that.

 _Show me how defenseless_

 _You really are_

And now the could fully be open, to themselves, to each other, and to their new found friends and family. They could be as silly and emotional as they please, and no one would hold it against them. They could explore all the neglected parts of themselves, and could grow out the distressed children they were and into the experienced adults they could be.

 _Satisfied and empty inside_

 _That's alright_

 _Let's give this another try_

They were finally complete, him with his bookworm and her with her ice mage. Their hearts were no longer void, and their hopes had been fulfilled. Every day they appreciated how light their souls felt, how empty of pain and despair they were.

 _Show me how it ends_

 _It's alright_

The children inside them smiled, for now, that they had joined a new guild, they knew that they would be ok in the future.

 _Show me how defenseless_

 _You really are_

They finally admitted to themselves how desperately they wanted a family, and they would fight for it now, fight for themselves and for each other.

 _Satisfied and empty inside_

 _That's alright_

 _Let's give this another try_

The loneliness had vanished, and as Gajeel walked Juvia down the aisle, his own wife waiting at the altar as a bridesmaid, he remembered the one risk that his best friend had taken, that had pushed him to try. And finally, after years of strife, they were both at peace.

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

 _It's alright_

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked it. I'll try to have that gruvia story done soon, along with all the others in my file. As always, Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima, I only have a laptop.**


End file.
